someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
They Lurk Here
It started on my first day of school I was with a group of students who were talking about an urban legend that if you went into the abandoned classroom number 29 and chant in the complete void and darkness 6 times, “They lurk here in the shadows, the soulless and the corrupted, who bring their darkness upon our souls.” In a few moments, a very cold presence will appear somewhere in the darkness. I gave them a confused look. “Who or what are they?” I said. They all gave me a blank stare until one spoke. “It is said that they are pure black. They have long arms that extend to its feet, and their fingernails are like sharp knives. Their mouths are long with deformed jagged teeth. They also have no eyeballs—leaving only pure black holes in their eye sockets. Each creature lurks in people's rooms, and if one person wakes up, they kill them or turn one into one of them." "We're planning to go into the abandoned classroom number 29 after school to speak the chant. Want to join?” one of them asked. I didn't believe in ghosts or demons, which made me think they were trying to pull a prank on me. But since I wanted to look cool I decided why the hell not? After school, I went to the hallway where classroom 29 resides with the group of kids that I met with at lunch. "Alright, we all said the chanting already. Now it's your turn." One boy said. I entered the dark cold room as they closed the door behind me. I chanted 6 times, "They lurk here in the shadows, the soulless and the corrupted, who bring their darkness upon our souls.” I then had a sharp feeling on my shoulder and felt a frostbite-chilling breath on my neck. I ran out of the classroom, still scared. As I look around the hallway, the group of kids were gone. I spoke in my head, "Where did they go? Did they leave me here? No, no no no no......" I ran to the entrance of the school and tried to open the doors. They were locked. As I panicked, the group of kids were outside the school, laughing at me. One of them held out the school keys from the district. "Looks like you're not going anywhere!" A girl said to me as she mockingly laughed. "Hope the monsters comes and kill you!" They all laughed and walked home. "No! Let me out! Please! I-I don't want to be with them!" I said loudly as I pounded on the door with all of my strength. The group of kids ignored me as they walked home. The lights cut out and everything was dark. I leaned against the wall, sobbing, with tears running down like smooth rain. Suddenly, a hand with long fingers phased through the wall I leaned on and touched my shoulder. I screamed and ran down the school hallway, as tons of hands phased though the ground, the ceiling, and the walls. I ran as fast as I could, but then one ghastly hand grabbed my foot, sending me to the ground, Pain shot up my leg as a few tears ran down my face. I saw many of those...things appear next to me, tall and thin. One of those monsters approached me. I was paralyzed by so much fear I couldn't scream, or remove the hand that was grasping my foot so I wouldn't escape. At last for what seemed like an eternity, the demon finally spoke. "Join us and you will become one of us. Forever, and ever" the thing spoke in a very low pitched, distorted voice. Too afraid to disagree, I nodded my head. Suddenly, my vision was blinded by nothing but darkness, but I could feel myself changing, my hands becoming longer and slender, and my body becoming taller and thinner, my mouth stretching far away from my face, and my teeth became sharp and deformed. Then as the transformation stopped, my mind was thrown into an abyss, where I no longer had control of my body. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life